Una vida junto a ti
by BloddyDemon
Summary: SECUELA DE ATTACK ON CATS situado durante y despues del epílogo del fanfic anterior. Nico y Ziel están unidos y enamorados, viviendo felices en su nuevo hogar, ahora, tendrán que vivir nuevas aventuras mientras toman el rumbo de su relación junto a viejos y nuevos amigos. ALERTA DE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A situar este fic durante y después del epílogo de mi fanfic attack on cats, por lo que recomiendo leerlo previamente.)  
**

Nico se estaba preparando en una de las habitaciones del centro ornitológico para ir hasta la estatua del Cristo de Corcovado, allí le esperaban sus amigos y su pareja, Ziel, después de haber vencido a los gatos de Río todo había vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos, aún quedaban algunos seguidores de Parker que se habían exiliado en la selva y huido de la cuidad, pero ahora las aves de Río podían estar tranquilas y caminar sin miedo por la ciudad; Perla había tenido tres crías, hembras casi idénticas a su madre; y él, tras todos los problemas causados y al haber conocido al capitán Ziel en la resistencia por fin iba a realizar uno de sus objetivos personales ,iba a casarse, y no con cualquier ave, con el capitán de la resistencia, Ziel. El pájaro negro le propuso matrimonio al sanarse ambos del enfrentamiento final con Parker en el centro ornitoló , el día de la boda por fin había llegado.

\- Nico ya han llegado todos los invitados, solo quedamos nosotros.- Dijo perla tras él.-

Enseguida voy.- Dijo el canario echándose un último vistazo ene l espejo de mesa que tenía frente a él.

\- Se que la novia habitúa a llegar tarde, pero no tanto.- se rió la guacamaya en tono de broma.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa.- dijo Nico dándose la vuelta.- Es que me gustaría que mi hermana estuviese aquí.

\- sé que la echas de menos, pero no puedes hacer nada.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo Nico secándose las lágrimas, sus alas rozaron el colgante de tela blanca con un corazón metálico en el que estaba inscrito el nombre de Ziel.- Vámonos Perla.

En la estatua del Cristo de Corcovado, Ziel, que estaba junto a su padrino, Blu, y el resto de invitados vio a Nico acercarse, llevaba el collar blanco y unos mitones en las patas del mismo color. El llevaba los mismos accesorios, pero de color negro, que apenas se distinguían en su plumaje oscuro, y en el corazón de plata de su collar se podía leer el nombre de "Nico" inscrito en corazón. Rafael, se puso entre ambos canarios para oficiar la boda.

-Nico.- Comenzó.- ¿quieres a Ziel como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte o el divorcio os separe.- Ambos pájaros le miraron extrañado.- ¿Qué? Podría pasar.

Nico rondó los ojos.- Si, quiero.

¿ Y tú Ziel quieres a Nico como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte o el divorcio os separe?

-Sí quiero.

\- Pues yo os declaro marido y marido.

Ziel sujetó a Nico por la cintura y lo giró para posicionarlo en diagonal mientras le sujetaba con su ala y le besaba en el pico, por desgracia el ala del pájaro negro seguía sin curarse del todo, y al notar un leve pinchazo en los músculos aflojó el agarre sobre Nico, tirándolo al suelo y cayendo con él.

\- ¿estáis bien?- preguntó Pedro. Ambos canarios se levantaron.

_ ¿ qué pasó?- preguntó Nico.

-Un pequeño pinchazo en el ala pero ya se pasó.-

-¿ estás bien para volar?

Ziel asintió, ese era el día de su boda y nada iba a estropearlo. Ambos canarios se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron a la zona del bosque cercana a la ciudad donde habían establecido su nido; era el hueco de un nogal bastante grande que conectaba con la copa del árbol en donde se juntaban las ramas, formando una especie de terraza donde las hojas dejaban pasar un poco de luz si llegar al exceso de iluminación, en el segundo piso había una cama de paja grande con trozos de tela y por último la entrada, con un rincón con comida para emergencias y una pequeña alcoba con otra cama.

Ambos aterrizaron en su nido y Nico echó un vistazo a la habitación, Ziel la había estado arreglando, ese era el nido del pájaro negro antes del conflicto con los felinos, lejos de la ciudad, al menos, lo suficiente para no necesitar ser discreto con la actividad de ocio "romántico" por decirlo así.

-¿ Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó a Nico. Se giró hacia atrás para ver a Ziel apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared del hueco con una mirada seductora.- Ah, no…. Eso todavía no, quiero hacer algo especial esta vez. Salgamos a algún sitio.- Ziel le dio una mirada de fastidio.

\- ¿ es qué no piensas en otra cosa?- preguntó Nico.

-Cuando estoy contigo no.

Ziel agarró a Nico de las caderas y lo acercó a su cuerpo para besuquear su cuello, Nico gimió de la impresión para recibir después un beso de Ziel en el pico.

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño estanque.- Dijo Nico sonrojado.- ¿te apetece darte un baño?

Ziel asintió con la cabeza.

La pareja voló apenas seis metros en línea recta hacia el este de su hueco para encontrar un claro del bosque con un pequeño estanque de agua fresca y cristalina con una espesa vegetación alrededor. Ambos se metieron en el agua refrescándose las plumas al instante. Nico vio como su compañero se metía bajo el agua y le perdió de vista, pero entonces notó como algo lamía su entrepierna debajo del agua. - ¡ZIEL!- gimió Nico al notar las potentes lamidas de su amante sobre su miembro. Ziel lo empujo contra la orilla del estanque para seguir con la sesión hasta que no pudo contener la respiración y empujó a Nico fuera del agua, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, Ziel se puso encima de él con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Vamos al hueco.- dijo Nico con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Por favor.

Ziel salió del agua junto a Nico y volaron hasta el nido. Nada más entrar Ziel empujó a Nico al suelo y le posicionó arrodillado ante él, corrió una cortina de hojas verdes para tapar la entrada y arrimo la cabeza de Nico al enorme apéndice que poseía entre sus patas; el pájaro amarillo no se lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a lamer más deprisa el pene de su compañero con su saliva caliente mientras Ziel lo empujaba con sus alas en la nuca para profundizar en su boca. Ziel emitió leves gemidos suaves mientras sus caderas se movían fuertemente contra él, cada vez más deprisa y profundo. No aguantaría mucho más esa primera ronda, liberó parte de su esencia dentro de la garganta de Nico, caliente y espesa hasta su estómago. El canario más pequeño se retiró para tumbarse de espaldas en el suelo con las patas abiertas ante él y con una mirada de deseo destacada por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Vamos date prisa.-

Ziel no se distrajo más, se puso sentado sobre su compañero y recorrió la parte delantera del cuerpo de Nico con su ala izquierda hasta la entrepierna para masajearlo, provocando los gemidos de su compañero.

-Ziel, la entrada….- dijo un poco tímido Nico. El canario negro se dio la vuelta y tapó la entrada con una cortina improvisada con una tela roja clavada en la zona de la entrada, dejando un ambiente interior rojizo en el hueco como en los clubs de alterne.

Ziel se puso encima y estuvieron un rato besándose, jugando con sus lenguas en el interior de sus picos mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro con sus alas, el amarillo y el negro de sus plumas se mezclaba junto con las plumas y telas que componían la cama de su nido, Ziel descendió sus besos por el rostro y cuello de Nico sustituyéndolos lentamente por lamidas suaves hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde dio un par de lametones fuertes antes de levantar su cabeza y ver a Nico rojo como un tomate. Nico empezó a gemir de forma cada vez más fuerte sin poder reprimir su gemidos, Ziel estaba lamiéndolo de forma cuidadosa pero rápida, asegurándose de que su compañero lo disfrutara siguió con su trabajo hasta notar que un líquido caliente, espeso y salado se introducía en garganta. Ziel lo bebió con gusto y se puso encima de Nico de nuevo.

-Ahora es tu turno…- dijo el pájaro negro con una sonrisa picarona. Lentamente, se introdujo en el interior de su amado, la sensación de calor era fantástica, como Nico ya se había adaptado a él, rápidamente comenzó a embestirlo contra la pared del hueco en el que vivían mientras su compañero gemía de placer, sus cuerpos calientes por el placer mientras ambos gemían; Ziel se agachó para dar un beso a Nico en el pico cuando este rápidamente le dio un leve mordisco en el cuello, haciendo que Ziel se liberara dentro del canario amarillo.

Una vez terminaron, ambos, sudorosos y exhaustos decidieron bajar al pequeño estanque que había a los pies del árbol.

-Oye.- Dijo Ziel.- ¿Te gustaría ir un rato a la playa?


	2. En la ciudad y la selva

Era el segundo día de luna de miel de la pareja de canarios recién casados, la noche anterior habían estado bebiendo, bailando y divirtiéndose en privado hasta que su consciencia se desvaneció.

Nico se sobó la cabeza al despertarse al lado de un bulto negro de plumas que dormía plácidamente a su lado, no tenía resaca, el nunca había sido ese tipo de persona, además tampoco habían bebido tanto, por lo que se encontraba bastante bien. Nico acercó su pico al rostro de Ziel, que se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos y levantarse de la cama.

-Buenos días.- dijo Nico mirando los ojos miel de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Ziel apoyándose en el trozo de algodón que usaba de almohada.

-Las ocho de la mañana.-

\- No me jodas Nico….- Se quejó el pájaro negro antes de darse la vuelta hacia la sombra y taparse la cabeza con la improvisada almohada.

\- Vamos, amor… será divertido…. Podemos dar una vuelta.- dijo Nico mimoso, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara de la almohada de Ziel.- Idiota- respondió en tono tsundere.

Nico miró a su compañero mientras se levantaba del suelo del nido hacia la salida del hueco, tal vez podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Nico bajó a las ramas más próximas y comenzó a recoger algunas bayas pequeñas y algunos ará minutos después el pájaro amarillo regresó a su nido con el desayuno para los dos, Nico volvió a rozar su pico en la mejilla de Ziel, haciendo que este abriese los ojos dorados que rellenaba las cuencas de su cráneo.

-Eres muy pesado a veces.- Dijo Ziel levantándose para unirse a su pareja en el desayuno- ¿qué tenías pensado hacer hoy?.

\- Me gustaría ir a la ciudad a dar una vuelta, tal vez podríamos acercarnos al Rocket Club, después de que los gatos lo destrozaran aún necesita algunas reformas.-

\- Hablando de clubs, me dijiste que tú tenías uno….-

\- ¿Preferirías ir a verlo?- Ziel asintió feliz.- Vale, de acuerdo, yo te guío.-

Ambos volaron por las calles de río hasta que se posaron en el mercado de fruta, siendo recibidos por un viejo amigo.

-¡Rafi!- Dijo Nico al ver al viejo tucán frente a él, quien se acercó rápidamente.

-Nico, cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti, ¿qué tal te ha ido? Me han dicho que te has casado, dime…¿ donde está la afortunada?-

Nico se rió, Rafael tampoco sabía sobre sus… preferencias amorosas, a decir verdad, antes de la guerra con los gatos solo Pedro lo sabía.

-No, Rafie… verás…- Nico rodeó las caderas de Ziel.- él es mi pareja, también fue mi capitán. Ziel, este es mi amigo Rafa, fue quien me llevó al aviario después del incidente con Crystal, él también perdió a sus hijo por culpa de los gatos.

\- vaya, lo lamento, ¿cuántos hijos tenías?-

-Dieciocho, solo sobrevivió uno… le dejé en el aviario y nada más acabar el conflicto mi esposa y yo le recogimos del orfanato, ahora estamos esperando dos huevos más.-

-¡TENÍAS DIECIOCHO HIJOS!- se sorprendió Ziel. Rafael soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- Sí, bueno, ya sabes, se conoce a alguien en la adolescencia y de ahí hacia adelante.-

\- Uf, no creo que a mí me gustasen tanto los niños como para tener tantos.- dijo Ziel.

\- Bueno, tengo, que volver a casa, Eva necesita ayuda para cuidar al pequeño mientras incuba a los otros dos.- Rafa se despidió dejando a ambos canarios solos.

\- ¿ Afortunada?¿ en serio?- dijo Ziel cruzado de brazos.

\- Él no lo sabía, solo una persona de mi grupo cercano de amigos lo sabe, luego se entero Perla cuando nos secuestraron y su marido Blu también, aún tengo que decírselo a mucha gente…

Ziel arqueó una ceja.- ¿A cuántos Nico?-

_ nah…. Ya sabes… amigos, primos lejanos…mis padres…- dijo esto último entre dientes.

-¡ NO SE LO HAS DICHO A TUS PADRE!- gritó Ziel.

\- Pues no, aún no, escucha es una de las cosas que quería hablar contigo.- ambos caminaron hacia el club.- Mis padres se fueron de Brasil al empezar el conflicto, en unos días volverán a la ciudad y van a hacerme una visita, entonces les explicaré todo. ¿ de acuerdo?-

\- ¿ Y cuando ibas a decírmelo?- dijo solo se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Ziel soltara un suspiro de fastidio.- Bueno, déjalo, ¿pero saben que te has casado, no?-

Nico soltó una risita nerviosa.- ¡NICOO!- dijo Ziel furioso.

\- vale tranquilo, lo prepararé todo para que lo sepan.- El canario amarillo se paró ante una lona polvorienta que tapaba unas caja, ambos entraron y vieron que el club estaba tal y como Nico lo dejó antes de empezar el conflicto, él y Pedro lo cerraron rápidamente con el auge de los gatos, y eso fue lo que lo salvó; actualmente un grupo de aves lo limpiaba debido a todo el polvo acumulado estos años y volvía a colocar las tela con cortes que provocaban el tenue paso de la luz.

\- ¡ Nico!- llamó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Pedro, amigo, hemos venido a ver como están las reformas del club.-

\- Perfectamente, de hecho, van mejor de lo que imaginaba, tengo algo de ayuda, al irte de luna de miel tuve que buscar a alguien que te sustituyese.- Pedro le hizo una señal a un pájaro rojo que estaba en el techo colocando unas cintas para sujetar los focos.

\- Nico te presento a ….-

-¿ Janette?- dijo el canario

\- ¿os conocéis?-

-Sí, ella fue quien me proporcionó las armas de combate cuando me uní a la resistencia.¿ y tú como la conociste? Eras del equipo de sanitarios fijos, tu división no tenía por qué salir de los límites del aviario. –

\- Llegó herida la mañana durante la que los gatos te retuvieron. –

\- ¿Te hicieron algo los gatos?- cuestionó Ziel.

\- No.- dijo la hembra.- Accidente laboral, me dañé la pata con unos alicates mientras ayudaba a Luis- soltó una risita.- los felinos tendrían que ser muy valientes para meterse en un taller abandonado con cientos de objetos punzantes y en el que vive un bulldog más grande que ellos.-

Sin embargo, muchas veces el taller sirvió de enfermería de emergencia, de vez en cuando los equipos de rojo se pasaban para revisar, o si les llamábamos por un herido grave que necesitase un veterinario de forma urgente.

\- Bueno, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Nico.- Me alegro de veros de nuevo.

Nico y Ziel se despidieron de ambos cardenales y emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente, ahora se dirigirían al rocket club, no tardaron mucho en llegar, pese a los destrozos de Parker el club, al igual que el de Nico, se había recuperado rápidamente, lo único que quedan por reconstruir fue la habitación privada donde él y Ziel pasaron juntos su primera cita, o al menos, un rato de ésta.

-Ziel, bienvienido.- dijo un colibrí saliendo de detrás de la barra.

\- Hola Charlie, me alegra volver a verte, veo que el destrozo de mi batalla con Parker no te causó muchos problemas.- Charlie solo dio un bufido

\- será tú opinión, el proveedor de vodka casi me mata, esa lechuza blanca solo puede traer unos 15 botes al mes a los bares de todo Brasil, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta una sola botella? Más que todo tu sueldo en semillas durante todos tus años de servicio militar que has tenido desde que conociste a Zack.-

Ziel se molestó.- No vuelva a repetirme el nombre de ese traidor, no entiendo cómo pude confiar en él, ni siquiera puedo comprender como llegué a respetarlo alguna vez.-

-Lo bueno es que ya no está.- dijo Nico apoyando su ala izquierda en el hombro de Ziel.- le desterramos, no se le ha vuelto a ver, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue vivo, en la selva.¿ me preguntó… que estará haciendo ahora?¿ que estará pensando?...-

En la zona de la selva de Brasil, donde los gatos seguidores de Parker habían formado una pequeña colonia de felinos desterrados de río dentro de una cueva, ya que el antiguo edificio donde Parker tenía su cuartel era vigilado por las aves , había un par de gatos, una hembra atigrada de color marrón claro con ojo dorado y otro azul, y un macho, de pelaje liso de color grisáceo, pero con las patas y la punta de la cola más oscuras y los ojos de color miel, tenían cuatro años y eran unos jóvenes adultos; ambos felinos alzaron su mirada al cielo al ver una sombra volar sobre ellos para posarse en la roca que tenían frente a cotorra verde se posó frente a ellos.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días Zack.


	3. Aliados y enemigos

Tras la visita de Nico y Ziel al club y de desayunar en el mercado ambos se dirigieron al aviario, resulta que, durante la batalla que tuvieron en ese lugar los trabajadores que habían espantado a gran parte de los gatos, vieron que Anastasia les protegía, al contrario que el resto de su especie, y esto hizo que los trabajadores adoptaran a la gata blanca, o al menos algo parecido; Anastasia seguía viviendo en las calles, pero recibía comida de los empleados del aviario y en las noches frías la permitían entrar al edificio.

Nico y Ziel se posaron en el suelo, cerca de la puerta de entrada de los muros de la reserva.

-Debería estar por aquí.- dijo Ziel mirando a su alrededor.

\- Chicos.- les saludó una voz detrás de la gigantesca puerta, escuchan unos ruidos de pisadas y saltos y ven, apenas unos segundos después Anastasia está sobre el muro, con cuidado, se sube y camina hasta estar cerca de un tejado de una de las favelas, salta hacia su objetivo, y baja por la arquitectura de la vivienda con destreza.- Me alegro de veros, ¿qué tal?-

\- Bastante bien la verdad.- contesta Ziel

-y vosotros…¿ pensé que estaríais de luna de miel?

\- Queríamos hacer unas visitas ahora que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Anastasia sonrió feliz.- me alegra veros, de verdad, además, tengo algo que contaros…- Desde las sombras de unas cajas un gato negro de ojos chocolate apareció a su lado.- Chicos, este es Tom; Tom, estos son Nico y el capitán Ziel.

-Encantado de conoceros, soy Tom; veréis al empezar el conflicto no estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de los gatos, por lo que me desterraron junto a otros que pensaban como yo, me dediqué a ayudar a las aves junto a otros felinos que querían ayudar a resolver el conflicto, nunca nos podíamos quedar en un sitio fijo.

\- Encantado Tom, me alegra ver que otro felino esta de nuestra parte, aunque aún quedan algunos felinos que nos ataquen ahora somos más fuertes, no creo que algo como lo que hemos vivido se repita.- dijo Ziel.

-Eso espero…- comentó el gato.- Me alegro de haberos conocido…

Ambos gatos se macharon por un callejón cercano, dejando a los canarios solos.

-¿hacen buena pareja no crees?- dijo Nico a su compañero.

-Sí, pero no tan buena como nosotros.-

-A veces eres muy egocéntrico.- se ríe Nico.

-No hagas como si no te gustara.- Dijo Ziel dándole una mirada pícara.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo, sin saber que desde el tejado de uno de los edificios cercanos Zack los observaba con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

-Vamos Zack, déjame lanzarme sobre ellos, serán el desayuno perfecto.- dijo el macho grisáceo de ojos dorados.

-Aún no.- negó el pájaro.- debemos esperar, ahora están demasiado protegidos. Anastasia protegerá a los canarios sin dudarlo. Además ahora parecen tener compañía, un nuevo guardia que les resguarde. Averiguaremos donde viven y después les atacaremos. Así ambos nos vengaremos de ellos.-

Ya lejos de allí ambos pájaros estaban volando tranquilamente por el cielo azul de Brasil cuando algo los empuja en el aire hacia abajo hasta aterrizar en una placa de metal que formaba el techo de una de las favelas. Sus cuerpos están siendo aplastados contra la lámina de metal por algo grande que los agarraba.

\- Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí, y yo pensaba que no iba a encontrar un buen desayuno a estas alturas del día.- dijo una voz que a Ziel le resultó muy familiar.

Ajustando un poco más la vista pudo ver a tres águilas, marrones, grandes, dos de ellas les aplastaban contra el suelo con sus afiladas y puntiagudas garras mientras de sus picos curvos salían unas crueles risas.

-¡TÚ!- gritó furioso Ziel al reconocer al ave.- asqueroso asesino…

El pájaro que lo aprisionaba en sus patas bajó su cabeza hacia él, lo observó detenidamente, Ziel giró la cabeza y su captor le reconoció inmediatamente por lo que comenzó a reírse.

-Vaya, no pensé que seguirías con vida…- dijo el águila quien también reconoció al capitán.- Veo que ya sustituiste a tu pareja anterior, pero seguro que lo echas de menos… no te preocupes, te reunirás con él muy pronto…-

Ziel gimió de dolor al notar como la rapaz empezaba a ejercer presión sobre su cuerpo con su pata contra el suelo. Nico, posicionado a su lado, en la misma situación que él, pero siendo aplastado por otro de los pájaros comenzó a toser pesadamente ante los ojos de Ziel, mientras éste empezaba a derramar lágrimas.

-"No, otra vez no….."- pensó Ziel al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nico vio a su compañero, vio como se empezaba a desesperar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía débil a Ziel, estaba nervioso, asustado, como un cachorro al que han maltratado y tiene miedo de los humanos. No podía pasar esto ahora, no después de lo que habían vivido juntos, después de derrotar a los felinos… su sombrero cayó cerca de su ala, alzando la vista pudo ver que estaba justo debajo de uno de los ojos de su enemigo. Con las fuerzas que le quedan, y vigilando que el águila no lo vea, agarra la chapa y con muy buena puntería alcanza el ojo del pájaro que lo tenía apresado, el dolor hizo que la rapaz se retorciese de dolor y soltara a Nico de su agarre. Rápidamente éste se abalanzó sobre la pata que tenía aprisionada a su pareja y le mordió uno de sus dedos, provocando que soltara a su compañero también, que rápidamente alzó el vuelo junto a él.

Las otras tres aves empezaron una persecución por la ciudad, ambas aves volaron a toda velocidad por el cielo de río, mientras sus enemigos los seguían a poca velocidad, casi estaban a su lado, se habían acostumbrado a pelear con gatos, tenían la ventaja de poder volar y sus armas, pero ahora no tenían ninguna de ellas. Ziel veía de vez en cuando a su compañero tras él, quien en poco tiempo lo alcanzó.

-Mierda, Ziel¿ qué hacemos?-

\- Ir hacia la selva, les daremos esquinazo entre los árboles.-

Ambos pájaros volaron con todas sus fuerzas hacia la selva, cada vez faltaba menos, apenas unos metros más.

Ziel hizo un último esfuerzo y se adentro varios metros en la selva, después se dio la vuelta recorrió unos pocos metros hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Nico?- preguntó el canario negro mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

Alterado, Ziel alzó el vuelo por encima de las copas de los árboles y se acercó al límite de la selva, viendo como Nico estaba apresado en la patas de uno de sus persecutores. Ziel intentó seguirlos, pero las aves eran más veloces y rápidamente les perdió de vista. Ahora estaba furioso, pero no podía enfrentarse a las rapaces en un cuerpo a cuerpo, necesitaba sus armas, pero…¿ dónde podría obtener unas?... Ziel recordó haber oído hablar de un mercado negro de las aves, donde los pájaros de Brasil conseguían diversos objetos como herramientas y drogas entre otros. Tal vez tendrían algunas de las antiguas armaduras, no tenía otra opción, debía intentarlo.


	4. rescate

Ziel voló hacia un claro de la selva, opuesto al lugar donde las águilas se habían llevado a Nico, sabía que allí había alguien que le proporcionaría las armas que necesitaba, llevaba consigo una bolsa con unos cuantos anillos y pendientes brillantes, esperaba que fuese suficiente para obtener lo que quería.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo Ziel atento a cualquier movimiento.

Un sonido tras él hizo que se diese la vuelta y se enderezase rápidamente como acto reflejo, debido en parte a los años de entrenamiento con Zack y en la resistencia, los arbustos se movieron levemente y de su interior salió una pequeña rana rosada, de ojos celestes y con manchas moradas por su viscoso cuerpo.

-Hola, Gabi.- saludó en canario.

\- ¿quién eres?¿ qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo la rana al canario, quien se acercó más a ella.

-Mira, no quiero problemas, no vengo a luchar, necesito ayuda y para eso debo ver a tu superior.- respondió el canario levantando las alas en señal de indefensión.

Gabi pudo ver sinceridad en la mirada de aquel pájaro, sus oscuros ojos brillaban con la luz del sol sobre ellos y desprendían una leve pero notable desesperación.

-Está bien te, llevare hasta él.

Ziel agarró la bolsa que había traído consigo y siguió a Gabi a través de los árboles y los arbustos hasta ver ante sus ojos un lugar que le resultaba desgraciadamente familiar, el antiguo cuartel de los gatos, ahora abandonado, pero en el que ahora vivían aves depredadoras y otros animales de negocios poco honrados que se ocultaban para trabajar, pese a que el edificio era vigilado por antiguos soldados, el edificio había sido rápidamente habitado por ratas, aves rapaces y algunas serpientes, entre otros. Algunos vivían allí, otros pasaban de camino o solo para negociar con objetos humanos abandonados o robados. La gran nave estaba dividida como un mercadillo callejero mediante cajas de cartón, de madera y láminas de latón; en sus espacios se ubicaban aves, ratas, algún reptil…. Cualquier tipo de depredadores que podrían acabar con él con un simple manotazo de sus garras afiladas; algunos puestos vendían comida, simple, pero necesaria; otros, sin embargo, vendían todo tipo de drogas, cuchillas, carne de otros animales que, probablemente, habían asesinados ellos mismos. Ziel avanzó por los pasillos que formaban los distintos puestos, algunos emitían olores metálicos por la carne que vendían, ese olor a hierro que desprende la sangre reciente, eso significaba que los pájaros que se vendían como carne habían fallecido hace pocas horas o incluso menos, tal vez por ser la presa de un animal más grande, al que le ha sobrado una pieza de comida y quiere obtener algo del sobrante de su comida mediante el trueque; o un asesino al que algún pájaro pagó para matar a alguien y que quiere obtener más beneficio por medio del cadáver de su víctima; también se vendían objetos humanos de todo tipo, herramientas; complementos de joyería; materiales de ferretería robados de las tiendas humanas… de todo, pero lo que Ziel buscaba no estaba allí, necesitaba llegar más lejos, Ziel siguió a la rana por los pasillos del inmenso almacén convertido en un mercado negro hasta la puerta de lo que dedujo que sería la trastienda de la infraestructura, tenía habilitadas tres puertas pequeñas a modo de entrada en la misma puerta humana, dos a modo de gatera en la parte inferior a ras de suelo, y otra más arriba, hacia la mitad, su forma era similar a la de la entrada de la casa de los Simpson, en forma de arco de medio punto. Dos halcones grises con manchas negras custodiaban la entrada e inmediatamente cerraron el paso a Gabi y a Ziel.

\- Esta zona es de acceso restringido. – dijo una de las águilas.

\- Lo sé, traigo un cliente para en jefe, déjanos pasar.- replicó Gabi enfadada.

Ambos guardias estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse sobre en canario cuando una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta les detuvo.

-¿qué ocurre ahí fuera?

\- Oh, jefe, tu ranita ha traído a alguien que quiere verte.- dijo el águila posicionada a la izquierda de la entrada. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que una de las pequeñas puertas se abrió mostrando parcialmente el rostro de un ave que miró a Gabi y a Ziel.

\- Pasa.- dijo el extraño finalmente dejando la puerta abierta para que Ziel pasara.

Ziel tardó un poco en adaptar su visión al interior, todas la ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablones y solo se podía ver mediante las leves ranuras que dejaban los entre sí. En el centro de la habitación había un sillón despellejado, sin espuma en algunas de sus partes, con los reposabrazos de madera arañados; esa silla estaba tras una mesa de oficina de metal, simple, un poco oxidada; con varios cajones y tres cajas llenas de todo tipo de objetos, desde pequeñas cuchillas a nuevas porciones de carne para vender. Cuando sus ojos finalmente consiguen ver claramente en la oscuridad el sujeto que lo llamó desde adentro se yergue en el asiento de la silla, mientras la arañaba con sus garras, una cacatúa blanca, con plumas amarillas en su cabeza y una mirada villanesca en sus ojos lo mira fijamente desde la distancia que separa la mesa de la puerta.

-Ziel, tranquilo, por favor, acércate.-Dijo con una voz grave pero tranquilizadora.

Ziel respiró profundamente y alzó el vuelo hasta ponerse sobre la mesa, y frente a la cacatúa.

-Hola Nigel.- dijo Ziel algo nervioso.

\- Por favor, capitán, relájese, no tengo interés en hacerle daño. Sé que si ha venido hasta aquí, es porque necesita mi ayuda…- el pico de Nigel formo una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Necesito un equipamiento de la resistencia, necesito enfrentarme a un enemigo de un tamaño mayor que el mío.-

Nigel lo miró pacientemente, con una mirada de lo que parecía ser comprensión y asintió con la cabeza. La cacatúa entonces, abrió el cajón de la mesa que tenía a su izquierda y de él sacó algo envuelto en una lona con cuerdas que al chocar con la madera de la mesa hizo un ruido metálico.

-Creo que esto le será familiar.- Dijo Nigel dándole una mirada cómplice a Ziel.

El canario negro agarró la tela y con mucho cuidado desenvolvió el objeto, no lo podía creer, eran sus antiguas armas, doradas, brillantes y perfectamente conservadas.

-La restauración de objetos es un hobby muy valioso en mercados como éste, espero haberlos dejado en perfectas condiciones para su uso.- comentó Nigel al ver al capitán complacido, quien inmediatamente le lanzó la bolsa con los valiosos objetos que portaba en su interior que se desperdigaron por la mesa, muerta de la desesperación y nerviosismo que sufría Ziel en esos momentos. Nigel sonrió.

\- Esto será suficiente- dijo feliz.

Inmediatamente después Ziel se equipó de forma veloz con su antiguo uniforme, el dorado metálico destacaba sobre su negro plumaje. Nigel se ofreció a acompañar a Ziel hasta la puerta y se despidió brevemente de él antes de que las puertas del edificio se cerraran como una fortaleza impenetrable. Ziel alzó el vuelo nada más salir, no tenía tiempo que perder.


	5. enemigos ocultos

Nico se encontraba atado con cuerdas y una mordaza en su pico, estaba en su hueco, con las tres águilas vigilando la entrada y alrededores a la espera de que Ziel se presentase, sabían que lo haría, bien por el cansancio, o porque pensaban que Ziel habría creído que Nico escapó y se refugió en casa o tal vez porque sería el último lugar por revisar de toda la selva después de que Ziel la recorriera de extremo a extremo. Habían pasado dos horas, y aún no había ocurrido nada. Las dos águilas estaban fuera, tal vez escondidas, tal vez no… no podía saberlo, pero podía escuchar lo que decían y cada palabra que articulaban le helaba la sangre al pequeño canario amarillo.

-¿ Estás seguro de que vendrá?- dijo uno de ellos a su jefe.

\- Por supuesto, si se enfrentó a nosotros cuando era más pequeño para salvar a ese tal…Link creo que era, seguro que creerá que puede vencernos ahora que es más fuerte, pero sigue siendo igual de pequeño, por muy fuerte que sea, no podrá derrotarnos.-

Nico se enfureció, eran pequeños, sí, pero no eran débiles, se habían enfrentado a gatos más fuertes que esos halcones, y los habían vencido; habían matado a Parker y habían acabado con su reinado de terror hace mucho tiempo. No iba a quedarse quieto sin hacer nada, empezó a forcejear con sus ataduras hasta liberar una de sus alas y con ella liberó la otra para después desatar el nudo de la cuerda que ataba sus patas, por último se deshizo de la mordaza de su pico y se levantó del suelo lo más silenciosamente posible.Rápidamente voló al piso superior del nido donde guardaba una de las afiladas cuchillas de lo que quedaba de su antiguo equipamiento como defensa personal. Nico estuvo a punto de ir a por ellos furioso sin pensárselo, pero luego tuvo una idea, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que se había liberado de sus ataduras, tal vez podría usar eso a su favor, su casa tenía un par de grietas dentro del hueco del árbol posicionadas de forma ascendente que guiaban hasta la zona exterior de la copa del árbol a modo de salida de emergencia. Se levantó, y ágilmente subió al piso superior para salir de su casa y sorprender a sus raptores. Rápidamente subió al piso superior y de ahí llegó a la copa del árbol, justo cuando Ziel llegaba y se reunía con sus captores.

¿Dónde está?- dijo Ziel furioso a sus oponentes.

-nunca lo sabrás, sabíamos que vendrías aquí, pero realmente te crees que seríamos tan estúpidos como para traerlo aquí.- mintió uno de las águilas al capitán.

\- Dime dónde está, o si no….- amenazó Ziel, pero lo único que provocó fue la risa de las rapaces.

\- ¿ o si no qué?- amenazó el líder de los tres justo antes de que una placa metálica atravesar su cuello y comenzase a brotar sangre de la profunda herida.

Los otros dos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor extrañados, uno de de ellos fue derribado desde atrás por una pequeña bola de plumas amarillas.

-¡NICO!- dijo Ziel feliz de ver a su compañero.

\- Ziel, me alegro de que estés bien….¿y esas armas?-

\- Larga historia, luego te lo explico, de momento ocupémonos de ellos….-

Los dos canarios lucharon contra los otros dos pájaros restantes mientras el líder del trío se desangraba, por fortuna, no habían descuidado su estado físico tras la guerra con los gatos y seguían siendo tan habilidosos como el día que se conocieron, por lo que deshacerse de los dos animales no fue difícil. Apenas unos minutos después los dos halcones cayeron muertos en el frío suelo de la selva. Ambos, cubiertos de sangre, Ziel dio un abrazo a Nico y le besó en la mejilla, Nico le correspondió.

-¿cómo has…?-Preguntó Nico.

\- El mercado negro tiene objetos bastante curiosos, es increíble que mi antigua armadura estuviera allí en perfectas á mejor que nos limpiemos la sangre… el riachuelo está a unos metros de aquí, los animales salvajes borrarán el resto.- dijo Ziel mirando por encima de su hombro los cadáveres de las aves.

Las dos aves se marcharon de allí, y por detrás de ellos, sin hacerse notar, una hembra de gato, de pelaje marrón atigrado recogió los cadáveres para usarlos como desayuno, antes de desaparecer entre la maleza.

**N/A ESPERO QUE ESTÉIS DISFRUTANDO DE LA LECTURA, APROVECHO EL PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE QUE DEBIDO A QUE SE APROXIMA LA VUELTA A CLASE NO PODRÉ ESCRIBIR MUY SEGUIDO, HE APROVECHADO LAS VACACIONES PARA ESCRIBIR MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS, PARA QUE HAYA REGULARMENTE SOLO PUBLICARÉ CADA MES O CADA DOS MESES DEBIDO A QUE ESTARÉ ESTUDIANDO, EL TIEMPO QUE QUEDA DE VACACIONES LO USARÉ PARA ESCRIBIR TODO LO QUE PUEDA Y A LO MEJOR PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO MÁS ANTES DE EMPEZAR LAS CLASES. SI ESCRIBO MÁS CAPITULOS SERÁ EN LAS VACACIONES PERO DURANTE EL HORARIO ESCOLAR NO PODRÉ HACER MUCHO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTÉIS DE ESTE FANFIC Y OS DIVIRTÁIS LO QUE QUEDE DE VACACIONES DE VERANO.**


	6. visita

Había pasado un tiempo desde el ataque de las águilas a la pareja, Nico y Ziel volaban hacia la clínica ornitológica, ambos habían recibido una invitación de Blu y Perla para ir a la clínica, Pedro y Rafael también estaban allí, al parecer la pareja de guacamayos azules tenía algo importante que decir, o tal vez solo necesitaban ayuda, pese a que la guerra había terminado, algunos gatos querían seguir manteniendo su posición en la cadena natural atemorizando a los pájaros, no tenían la verdadera intención de matarles, pero sí de asustarles y hacerles daño, por lo que a veces algunas aves llegaban a la clínica con heridas leves.

-¿ qué crees que pasará?- preguntó Nico.

\- No sé, dudo que hayan tenido más problemas con los gatos, ahora los humanos han vuelto de vacaciones y mantienen a ralla a los felinos, además tienen a Anastasia para protegerlos.

Ambos llegaron a una de las ventanas de la clínica que daba a la habitación donde los guacamayos se reunirían con ellos.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Rafael tras ellos provocando que la pareja se asustara y ambos canarios soltaran un grito.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!- Dijo Ziel sujetándose el corazón con las manos.

-Perdón…..- se disculpó el tucán.

¿Blu y Perla también te han llamado?- dijo Nico recuperando la compostura.

-Sí.- contestón con un tono alegre.

\- ¿crees que los gatos han intentado volver?- dijo Ziel algo preocupado.

\- Espero que no… aunque ahora estemos más preparados, nos costaría reorganizar todo de nuevo….y volver a pasar por eso….- dijo Rafael.

\- Hola, veo que ya estáis todos.- dijo Blu volando hacia su dirección.- Vamos dentro, Pedro y Perla están en el comedor.-

El trío siguió al guacamayo azul hacia el interior hasta la sala donde los trabajadores almorzaban, que ahora se encontraba vacía ya que los veterinarios estaban trabajando.

-¡Nico!- dijo una voz tras el canario amarillo antes de que algo lo derrumbara contra la placa de mármol de la isla de de una pequeña cocina que había para que los ornitólogos preparasen su comida.

\- Pedro suéltame, quítate de encima…- dijo Nico agobiado.

\- Perdona, te echaba mucho de menos.- intentó justificarse en cardenal.

\- Si nos hemos visto hace pocos días en mi boda, cuando se acabe mi luna de miel pasado mañana volveré contigo.-

\- Pero eso son otras 48 horas, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?-

-¿ qué te parece si vas adelantando trabajo de las reparaciones del club para que cuando vuelva podamos cantar juntos como en los viejos tiempos?-

\- ¿ Y yo qué?- dijo Ziel hinchando las mejillas en un tono tsundere.

\- Vendrás a la reinauguración… o eso espero.- dijo Nico volteando hacia Ziel y dándole una mirada mimosa.

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- dijo Perla, quien se encontraba al lado de Blu.

Ambos guacamayos estaban frente a sus amigos posados sobre una mesa.

-Es verdad, teníais que decirnos algo.- Dijo Pedro.

Ambos guacamayos asintieron.

-Bueno,- empezó Perla.- No sé si Ziel sabe que antes Blu y yo teníamos tres polluelos.- Ziel asintió.- al acabar el conflicto, o al menos haber recuperado la tranquilidad en la ciudad Blu y yo, como todas las demás aves volvimos a nuestra rutina diaria…. El caso es que hace unos días…. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que esperamos bebés otra vez.-

Inmediatamente todos se alegraron y felicitaron a la pareja. Unos minutos después el grupo estaba merendando unos trozos de fruta que los guacamayos habían preparado antes de su llegada.- Es bueno ver que todo comienza a volver a la normalidad de nuevo.- comentó Ziel a Nico. Éste asintió mientras desviaba la mirada a la puerta de la nevera que había su derecha. Ziel se percató de esto y dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que la de su compañero.- ¿quiénes son?- dijo señalando la fotografía de tres guacamayos que había pegada a la nevera con la ayuda de un imán.

-Eran los hijos de Blu y Perla, antes de que los gatos les atacasen.- contestó Nico.- Un macho y dos hembras: Tiago, Bia y Carla.- una duda asoló la cabeza de Nico.- Ziel...- él pájaro negro lo miró a los ojos.- Cuando acabó el conflicto… ¿qué ocurrió con las crías que han quedado huérfanas? -

Ziel dio un suspiro y se levantó de la tarima en la que ambos estaban tumbados.- ¿ quieres ver?- Nico asintió.

Ambas aves volaron hacia una puerta que daba al pequeño patio donde antiguamente estaba el campo de entrenamiento de la resistencia, donde Ziel había entrenado a Nico y le había dado las primeras indirectas sobre su sexualidad.

El patio estaba ahora colorido, muy cuidado, con una profunda vegetación, ya no había tantos niños como durante el conflicto con los felinos, pero aún así todavía quedaban algunas crías, ya sea porque sus padres habían fallecido en la guerra contra Parker o porque habían sido abandonadas.

Los dos canarios volaron hacia el césped, divisando a un pájaro rojo de espaldas frente a ellos.- ¡Margaret!- dijo Ziel al reconocer a la hembra de petirrojo.

-¡ Chicos! Cuánto tiempo, me alegro mucho de veros de nuevo. ¿ qué tal os va? – preguntó la hembra de petirrojo.

\- Bien.- Contestó el canario negro.- Veníamos a echar un vistazo al orfanato.- Margaret asintió con la cabeza y les señalizó una ventana abierta que daba al sótano que había bajo tierra en el aviario.

-Como hace mucho calor los pequeños están divirtiéndose en el sótano.-

Los tres adultos entraron, uniéndose a otros dos pájaros que cuidaban a los pequeños: Un macho de paloma común, de color blanco y ojos oscuros, con unas líneas negras en las puntas de las plumas de sus alas y su cola; y una hembra de guacamayo amarilla y azul, de pico gris claro y ojos de un azul grisáceo.

-Chicos ellos son Nerea y Álex, llegaron aquí como voluntarios desde Brasilia.- explicó Margaret.

-Encantado de conoceros chicos.- dijo Álex extendiendo su ala derecha para saludar a la pareja de canarios.

\- Hemos oído un montón de anécdotas sobre el conflicto, en especial vuestras, es un honor conoceros.- Añadió Nerea.

Ambos canarios charlaron con los cuidadores durante unos minutos antes de salir al patio, donde jugaron un rato con los pequeños antes de volver al salón donde se despidieron de sus amigos para marcharse de nuevo a casa.


	7. ¿Parker?

La luna de miel de Ziel y Nico había terminado y ambos canarios habían vuelto a la rutina, Nico pasaba los días libres, volando y ayudando a Ziel en su trabajo cuando podía hacer algo por él, y por la noche Nico salía a trabajar en el club Epanema dejando a Ziel en casa, quien a veces salía de paseo con las armas que guardaba en casa, le gustaba hacer guardia, sabía que los gatos aún se escondían, ahí con ellos, en lo más profundo y oscuro de la selva, esperando para cazarlo, por no hablar de Zack, esa cotorra seguía desaparecida tras el enfrentamiento final en el aviario, pero Ziel sabía que seguía ahí, no podría estar muerto, una ave tan grande y fuerte, además, tal vez los gatos que quedaban por ahí lo conociesen, y al saber lo que hizo le perdonasen la vida. Un ruido sacó de sus pensamientos al pájaro negro, algo entre los arbustos se había movido, con la oscuridad de la noche, justo delante de él. Ziel adoptó una posición de ataque y conteniendo la respiración pone atención a los sonidos que lo rodean, algún sonido repentino de los pájaros que volaban sobre las copas de los árboles bajo los que se encontraba, la brisa meció suavemente las hojas verdes de los árboles, un movimiento se escucha tras él, solo para darse cuenta de que un arbusto se mueve ligeramente, como si algo hubiera pasado corriendo tras él, Ziel se acerca silenciosamente hacia el arbusto, tal vez quien esté oculto lo esté mirando y sabe que se acerca pero le da igual, en un movimiento rápido lanza tres de las láminas de acero de su ala izquierda al interior del arbusto, pero nada, ningún sonido, y el ruido que habían producido las cuchillas indicaban que no estaban en algo carnoso, Ziel no se equivocaba, las tres láminas estaban clavadas en una de las ramas del arbusto, hábilmente cogió las piezas y las devolvió a la armadura colocándolas de nuevo en su lugar, solo le quedaba una por colocar, cuando algo lo empujó contra el troncó del arbusto, lo que hizo que la garra de su oponente lo apretara contra el tronco, debido a la sorpresa la última lámina, que no había sido colocada correctamente, cayó en el suelo, algo lejos de él, haciendo que Ziel fuese incapaz de recogerla, en ese momento el canario negro giró su cabeza para verse cara a cara con su oponente, mucho más grande que él, y al verlo, solo pudo dar un grito de odio y rencor.

-¡TÚ!-

-Cuánto tiempo Ziel…. Qué pensabas, ¿qué me habría devorado algo en la selva?- dijo Zack, la cotorra verde que hace ya tres años les había traicionado y que había sido desterrado por el resto de aves de Río de Janeiro.- Por suerte para mí, los gatos saben lo que hice, y me dieron una misión para que el conflicto vuelva de nuevo y esta vez seamos nosotros quienes í acabaré con vosotros dos y con los que son como vosotros, todo se acabará, después de meses planeando mi venganza.- Zack rió maliciosamente.

Zack tiró a Ziel fuera del arbusto hasta el claro que había afuera del nido de la pareja, donde ahora había una hembra felina marrón con un ojo miel y otro azul, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos y rascando sus garras en la húmeda tierra; acompañada de otro gato; un macho de pelaje gris liso, con ojos dorados y sus patas y la punta de su cola más oscuras.

-Te presento a Luna y Jinx, los dos únicos hijos de Parker y Crystal, por desgracia quedaron huérfanos muy pronto, gracias a ti, y al capullo de tu novio.-

A Ziel le hirvió la sangre de rabia, ahora los gatos tenían a Zack de su parte y razones personales para querer matarlos, a él y a Nico, el estaría a punto de volver, por eso se había ido a dar un paseo, para esperarlo un rápido movimiento Ziel sacó una de las cuchillas de su armadura y se la clavó a Zack en la pata derecha, la cotorra soltó un alarido de terror y aflojó el agarre con el que sujetaba al canario, permitiéndole escapar, salió volando esquivando a ambos felinos con agilidad, quienes se chocaron de cabeza entre sí permitiendo al canario de plumas carbón escapar hacia la ciudad.

Ziel voló, voló lo más rápido que le permitieron sus alas hacia la ciudad, solo quería ver a Nico, quería saber si estaba bien, voló acelerando la velocidad, los músculos de sus alas le ardían, el club de Nico estaba cada vez más cerca, y los gatos habían dejado de seguirlo al llegar al límite de la selva, al igual que Zack, ellos sabían que introducirse en la ciudad de Río era una locura, ahora había más aves y estaban más protegidos por algunos gatos y perros que les apoyaban en la defensa de la ciudad.

El canario negro volaba tan veloz que no se dio cuenta de que al bajar de altitud su vuelo y girar un momento para asegurarse de que Zack no lo seguía se dio de bruces contra el cristal de una ventana de un pequeño chalet de la zona adinerada de río, quedando inconsciente…

Habrían pasado varias horas desde aquello, el sol estaba bastante alto, y el calor que le provocaba a su cuerpo era lo que le había obligado a levantarse. A medida que Ziel fue recuperando la consciencia se dio cuenta de varias cosas, estaba dentro de una habitación, sobre una mesa de madera blanca, frente a él había una ventana cerrada, probablemente la misma con la que se había golpeado la noche incorporó sobre la mesa mirando a su alrededor, y al mirar tras él se dio un susto de muerte al ver un gato persa blanco, con un collar negro del que colgaba un cascabel plateado, mirándolo con sus ojos azul grisáceo.

-tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada.- Dijo el gato intentando tranquilizar a Ziel.

-¿ quién eres?¿qué hago aquí?¿qué pasó?¿dónde estoy?- preguntó Ziel alterado.

-Permíteme que me presente, soy Snow, un gato persa, soy una mascota, estás en la casa de mi amo.- explicó el felino pomposo y blanco.

\- ¿No vas a matarme?- preguntó Ziel, a lo que el gato negó con la cabeza.

\- Soy consciente de lo ocurrido hace tiempo entre aves y felinos, además, soy un gato doméstico, tengo un hogar por el que no tengo que preocuparme, además,tengo comida de sobra gracias a mi dueño, quien por cierto fue quien te recogió. Es un anciano muy amable, caíste en su jardín al golpearte con la ventana y al verte te recogió.-

Ziel miró más atentamente a su alrededor, estaba en la mesa blanca de antes, pero esta vez se dio cuenta de más cosas; la mesa estaba en lo que era el piso inferior de la casa, dentro de la cocina, la ventana que estaba a su izquierda daba a un pequeño patio de baldosas blancas en la que había bastantes plantas en diferentes tiestos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Snow.

\- Ziel.- saludó el canario negro.

\- ¿Usted es Ziel?-

El canario asintió.

-Es un honor conocerle.-

Ziel miró la ventana aun abierta, el hombre debió dejarla abierta para cuando se despertase.

-Bueno, Snow, ha sido un placer, ahora debo irme.-

Ziel salió de la cocina hacia el jardín donde se encontraba el anciano, a Ziel le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo al amable anciano despidiéndole con la mano.


	8. Regeso del enemigo

Ziel voló por toda la ciudad, no importaba que le viesen, la ciudad era segura y muchos gatos seguidores de Parker estaban en la selva, por lo que si entrasen en la ciudad inmediatamente se daría la voz de alarma y las aves que aún seguían en el servicio de defensa, que ahora era voluntario, darían la voz de alarma y ya se habría sabido en todo Río de Janeiro. Debían de ser las seis de la tarde, teniendo en cuenta que había estado, según William, dos horas ese momento Nico estaría a punto de merendar en el mercado de fruta, debía darse prisa para avisarlo e ir al aviario para que Margaret y Perla fuesen conscientes de que hay enemigo cerca.

Al ver el club Ziel bajó en picado hasta la entrada del club de Nico y se introdujo inmediatamente en el local, donde Nico tenía preparados dos zumos de mango, ya que sabía que Ziel vendría a visitarlo tarde o temprano.

-Nico…- empezó Ziel, quien recibió un abrazo y un beso en el pico del canario amarillo.

\- Oye, el club está prácticamente acabado y si quieres podemos estrenar la habitación privada.- sugirió Nico guiñando un ojo a su compañero.

\- ¡NICO! Escucha esto es importante.- dijo Ziel seriamente, borrando la sonrisa del pico de su compañero.

\- ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Nico preocupado.

\- Zack ha vuelto.-

Nico abrió los ojos preocupado y horrorizado.

-¿ qué crees que quiere?

\- A ti que te parece… después de su traición y lo que nos dijo…. Y eso no es lo peor…

-¿Y qué más?

-Parker tuvo hijos con Crystal, no sé si antes o durante todo este conflicto, parecen adultos jóvenes, y quieren venganza. Debemos reorganizar parte de la resistencia.

-Tardasteis meses en organizar toda la resistencia, no podemos tardar tanto.-

Ziel negó con la cabeza.- solo buscaremos a quienes se ocupaban de la guardia interior y del equipo de exploración, que patrullen día y noche la ciudad, como una policía humana, no quiero volver a tener un cuartel de guerra en el aviario.

-Hablaré con Perla, tú ocúpate de Margaret.- dijo Nico.

Una media hora después los cuatro se encontraban en la sala principal del aviario discutiendo que hacer.

-No podemos reorganizar la resistencia a un nivel como el anterior.- Dijo Margaret en el círculo que habían formado.

\- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.- argumentó Perla.

\- Lo que está claro es que debemos actuar pronto, no podemos dejar que los gatos vuelvan a apoderarse de la ciudad de nuevo.- dijo Ziel.

\- Ahora tenemos una colonia de gatos callejeros que al igual que Anastasia se opusieron a lo que hizo Parker, podrían ayudarnos a patrullar las calles. Que acompañen a las patrullas cuando hagan las rondas por las calles.- Dijo Margaret.

\- Eso es verdad,- dijo Perla.- Iré a hablar con Anastasia y su pareja, tal vez podrían reunir a algunos gatos que nos ayudes a hacer guardia en las calles.

\- Buena idea Perla.- Dijo Ziel.- Nico y yo vivimos cerca de los límites de la selva con la ciudad, podemos avisar si ocurre algo más o vemos algo sospechoso.- Nico asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, algunos de defensa ya han dado la voz de alarma, pero por si acaso…- Perla voló hasta una mesa y volvió con unos papeles en sus garras.

\- Estos carteles avisarán del peligro a los habitantes.- dijo poniendo sobre la mesa un cartel típico de aviso para las aves.- Nico ¿puedes poner esto en el club?- El canario asintió y recogió el papel con su ala izquierda.

\- Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente, si ocurre algo más os daré aviso.- concluyó Perla a los tres compañeros que había reunido en esa sala.

Las otras tres aves salieron del aviario y al salir de los límites Margaret se despidió de Nico y Ziel mientras Perla se quedaba junto a Blu.

-¿se lo has dicho?- Dijo Blu a Perla.

-Aún no es el momento… solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez.-

Blu abrazó a su esposa, y la depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

Volviendo con la pareja de canarios, Nico y Ziel estaban en la entrada del Epanema, Nico acababa de colocar el cartel de alerta en la entrada del local.

-Deberíamos poner uno de "se busca" con la cara de Zack.- dijo Ziel a modo de burla.

\- No creo que se atreva a volver por aquí, y sin Parker cerca dudo que tenga fuerzas suficientes para reavivar el conflicto, ahora hay muchos gatos que no quieren pelear.- comentó Nico mientras acababa de colocar el cartel en la entrada, para poner dentro otros dos en la entrada lateral y la salida trasera del club.- comentó Nico.

\- Aún así debemos tener cuidado, si él sigue vivo, estoy seguro que su odio seguirá estándolo también.-

Nico y Ziel volvieron a emprender el vuelo, esta vez hacia el Rocket Club, para dar aviso y colocar un par de carteles en ese otro llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por Charlie, que descargaba cajas con alimentos y bebidas de un cargamento que otro pájaro había transportado.

-¡Charlie!.- dijo Ziel.

Inmediatamente, Charlie le dio la espalda y bajo la caja que poseía entre sus alas hasta el suelo, interponiéndose entre Ziel y la caja.

-Ah,no, estas botellas de licor son importadas, y he tardado semanas en conseguirlas.-

-Vamos, Charlie, sabes que lo que ocurrió fue por la pelea con Parker.-

\- Me da igual me dejasteis el bar hecho unos zorros, me llevó días enteros limpiarlo todo.-

Ziel y Nico siguieron a Charlie hasta el interior del bar, ahora vacío.

-Charlie venimos para pedirte un favor.- interrumpió Nico.- Necesitamos que des aviso en el bar si algún cliente ve a Zack, como sabes está acusado de traición y además tememos que si viene no esté solo y traiga algún felino con él.-

Charlie meditó unos segundos.- Muchos saben quién es Zack y el puesto que ocupaba en la resistencia, pondré un cartel de aviso con su nombre en varias zonas del local, aunque dudo que se acerque por aquí, estaré atento.-dijo finalmente tranquilizando a los canarios.

Charlie volvió dentro del local, y los dos canarios emprendieron nuevamente el vuelo.


	9. Reunión familiar

Pasaron un par de días desde que Nico y Ziel dieron aviso en el club de la vuelta de Zack, actualmente los dos canarios se encontraban en su hueco, Nico estaba nervioso, sus padres estarían allí en poco tiempo.

-Tranquilízate, todo estará bien.- dijo Ziel posando su ala derecha sobre los hombros de Nico.

El canario amarillo dio en respuesta a su compañero una leve sonrisa.

-En poco tiempo deberían estar aquí- advirtió Nico a su pareja.- Por cierto, si yo hago esto, tú deberás hacerlo también.-

Ziel miró a su compañero con una sonrisa triste.- Mis padres fallecieron hace unos años, me temo que tuvieron el mismo destino que tu hermana.-

Nico le dio una mirada triste.- Nunca me lo habías dicho.-

-Bueno,- siguió Ziel.- si tus padres preguntan seguiré con la historia, si no, tendrás que esperar a que acabe la visita.-

Nico se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada del nido mirando al horizonte hasta divisar a la distancia un par de manchas amarillas volando a su dirección.- Deben de ser ellos.-

A los pocos segundos Nico salió hacia una rama cercana al mismo tiempo en el que las dos manchas ya se divisaban claramente como dos canarios, una hembra y un macho. La hembra era de una amarillo pálido muy claro, casi blanco, con una pluma larga y blanca a modo de flequillo, que tapaba su ojo derecho, que al igual que el izquierdo, eran de un marrón canela, su pico era de un naranja intenso, que resaltaba con las claras plumas de su cuerpo junto a sus patas; sin embargo el macho, era más alto que la hembra, de un tono de plumas como el de Nico, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un pico naranja oscuro y manchas marrones en la plumas de sus alas y su cola.

-mamá, papá este es el capitán Ziel, Ziel ellos son mis padres, Frida y Mark.- les presentó Nico.

-Un placer conocerte Ziel.- saludó Mark estrechándole el ala a el saludo Ziel se acarició el ala, el padre de Nico era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y le había aplastado un poco el ala, Nico se dio cuenta y le soltó una susurrante risa.

\- Muy gracioso.- dijo en voz baja Ziel sarcásticamente.

Los cuatro canarios se reunieron en torno al centro del hueco y Nico le sirvió un trozo de fruta a cada uno.

-¿Y qué tal has estado Nico?- dijo su madre.

\- Bien bueno, intentando volver a la normalidad.- respondió.

\- Lamento que no hayamos podido venir en todo este tiempo, pero era demasiado peligroso.-

\- Lo sé.-

\- ¿ por qué no os vinisteis con nosotros?- interrumpió su padre.- Tal vez así tu hermana seguiría viva.

\- ¡ Mark!- le advirtió su esposa.

\- Es cierto Frida, si hubiesen venido con nosotros a Brasilia nada de esto hubiese pasado.-

\- Disculpe señor.- interrumpió Ziel.- pero si se hubiesen ido Nico no nos habría ayudado a derrotar a Parker, en cierto modo el sacrificio de su hija hizo que todo esto terminara, o al menos, que el conflicto disminuyera.-

Hubo un breve silencio incómodo.

-¿cómo conociste a mi hijo Ziel?- preguntó Frida.

\- Bueno… tras la muerte de Denis, la hermana de Nico, él quiso alistarse en la resistencia, como deben saber y él estuvo bajo mi mando todo el tiempo, me salvó cuando Parker me secuestró y me ayudo a vencerlo, sin Nico Parker no habría sido derrotado.-respondió el canario negro.

\- Siento tener que preguntar esto Ziel.- interrumpió les miró nervioso, su padre podría ser … muy excéntrico- no quiero parecer racista ni nada pero…¿por qué tienes las plumas negras si eres un canario? –

\- Mutación genética, en mi infancia mis padres me dijeron que ambos habían sido sujetos de prueba en un laboratorio, al parecer los humanos querían crear canarios multicolores para venderlos en tiendas de mascotas, la verdad no les conocí mucho, en cuanto pudieron me sacaron de allí y acabé un orfanato, cuando me hice más joven me independicé y me establecí con mi pareja anterior.- Ziel agarró una cascara de bellota que usaba como vaso para beber el agua de su interior

\- Ella debió ser muy afortunada.- Dijo Mark, haciendo que Ziel se atragantase levemente.

\- Hablando de eso…- interrumpió Nico.- Os tengo que decir algo.-

Los otros dos canarios miraron a Nico con una leve ilusión en su rostro.

-Oh, Nico, pensaba que nunca encontrarías a una joven, estoy muy ilusionada.-dijo Frida.

\- Podríamos quedarnos un par de días aquí para que nos la presentes.- añadió Mark.

\- No papá… no es ella… es él.-

Sus padres lo miraron sorprendido.

\- Ziel y yo somos pareja.-

\- ¿ es verdad?- dijo Mark.

Ambos canarios asintieron.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido una reunión suficientemente larga.- sentenció el padre de Nico.- Vámonos Frida.-

-No espera, papá…- intentó decir Nico.

Ambos padres salieron del nido, aunque Frida dudó en hacerlo, antes de que Mark la llamase para sintió el ala de Ziel en su hombro.- ve con ellos, intentaló.- escuchando el consejo de su pareja Nico emprendió el vuelo.

-Esperad, por favor….- dijo Nico haciendo que sus padres se diesen la vuelta.- ¿de verdad vais a iros así? ¿No vais a decirme nada?-

\- Nico, - dijo Mark acercándose a su hijo.- te quiero, eres el único hijo que me queda, no tengo problemas con quien eres o a quien decides amar… pero después de lo ocurrido con tu hermana, no queremos perder a otro hijo, y lo que me asusta es que al estar con Ziel, si es el capitán, alguien que busque venganza te utilice para ás, tu hermana al morir estaba embarazada, y nos habría hecho mucha ilusión ver que tenías una pareja hembra con la que nos dijeras que pensabas tener hijos… o a lo mejor incluso ya los ibais a tener.- dijo dándole un codazo cómplice a Nico.

\- papá, por favor- dijo Nico abochornado.

Ambos se abrazaron y Mark le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tengo que volver ahora a casa.- dijo Nico, despidiéndose de sus padres y volviendo junto a Ziel con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿ qué ha pasado?- dijo el canario negro.

-Ahora te lo explico, y tú también tiene que explicarme eso de tu genética de laboratorio.- le dijo Nico a Ziel, mientras volvían dentro de su nido.


	10. Charla de guerra

Pasaron tres días tras la visita de los padres de Nico a la pareja de machos de canario, esa mañana ambos pájaros se levantaron para buscar el desayuno, Ziel fue el primero en salir, volando rápidamente hacia el exterior hasta posicionarse entre unas ramas de las que cogió unos pequeños arándanos dulces y de piel brillante, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Nico para darle uno de las tres frutas que había recogido, ambos canarios empezaron a comer cada uno su pieza de fruta correspondiente, al acabar compartieron la tercera fruta partiéndola a la aire fresco se integraba por el bosque golpeando suavemente las ramas de los árboles.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- dijo Nico.

\- No sé, debería dar una vuelta por el bosque, debo saber donde se encuentra Zack, no sé qué haré si lo encuentro, pero estando en la selva representa una amenaza para todos, y si además tiene la compañía de algún felino seguidor de Parker puede que corramos no hablar de Luna y Jinx.-

Nico lo miró extrañado.- ¿ son esos los hijos de Parker?- Ziel asintió con la cabeza.

-Ayer hablé con Anastasia y con Tom, están dispuestos a ayudarnos, serán nuestra escolta contra defenderán en el caso prácticamente seguro de que quieran atacarnos.-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Nico.

\- Debemos hacerlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el conflicto reaviva de nos reunamos con Anastasia cerca del aviario planificaremos nuestro ataque y después saldremos de allí.- Nico asintió con la cabeza a su compañero.

Ziel se acercó a la pared del fondo del nido donde apoyaba su antigua armadura, dorada, pulida y brillante, y se la puso rápidamente.- Volveré pronto, solo daré un rodeo por los alrededores, luego iré con vosotros, si veo algo, os informaré lo más pronto posible.-

Nico y Ziel salieron del nido, Ziel se adentró en la espesa selva, perdiéndose entre la maleza ante los ojos de Nico, que tras verlo desaparecer empezó a volar rápidamente hacia el aviario en busca de la pareja de felinos.

Nico voló por encima de las favelas, sobrevolando los techos de metal el calor del verano era mitigado por una fresca y suave brisa que lo envolvía en su cuelo veloz hacia la reserva ornitológica de Río de Janeiro.

Al poco tiempo Nico se posó en el suelo frente a la entrada del aviario, tal y como Ziel le había dicho, Anastasia y Tom le estaban esperando, ambos poseían un collar de color azul de tela vaquea con un emblema que era el logotipo de la reserva ornitológica, los humanos al adoptar a ambos felinos, la pareja había recibido esos collares para distinguirlos de gatos callejeros, que pudieran colarse para atacar a los pájaros que vivían dentro.A su vez ambos llevaban unas correas en torno a su cuerpo, con bolsas cerradas a cada lado de su cuerpo llenas de comida, agua, mantas y material de botiquín que cogieron del aviario, Anastasia llevaba el material que correspondía a Nico, a quien debía proteger en caso de que lo atacasen y el estuviese herido o inconsciente, por otro lado, estaban Ziel y Tom, con el mismo material de exploración, Tom debía cumplir con las mismas tareas de protección que Anastasia con Nico, pero siendo Ziel su protegido.

-Vamos, deprisa, Ziel ya se dirige hacia allí.-Los tres se pusieron en marcha, la selva estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad en línea recta, después, debían adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque tropical hasta encontrarse con Ziel, Nico sabía que Ziel los avisaría cuando él los viese llamándolos por su nombre, él estaría escondido en alguna zona cercana al antiguo cuartel de los gatos. Siguieron avanzando, esquivando plantas y raíces con habilidad para no tropezarse y caer al suelo, siguieron avanzando, hasta oír un leve silbido a través de los árboles que Nico reconoció inmediatamente. Nico giró su mirada hacia el lugar donde había escuchado aquel sonido, rápidamente una sombra negra salió de las ramas del árbol, revelando a Ziel con su brillante armadura dorada.

\- ¿Estáis bien?- dijo el canario negro.

\- Sí. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Anastasia.

\- He encontrado una cueva, unas huellas de gato conducen allí, hay muchas, recientes, viejas, y se acercan hacia aquí, las he seguido hasta aquí y aquí acaban, nos han estado espiando.- esas palabras asustaron a Nico.- Y no es lo único…- Ziel agarró una pluma grande y verde que había enganchado a propósito en su armadura.

\- Zack….- murmuró Nico.- ¿ le han estado protegiendo?

\- Eso parece… si son los hijos de Parker, eso explica tal vez… por qué no le mataron.-

\- Pero no tiene sentido.- interrumpió Anastasia.- Zack traicionó a la resistencia para ocupar el puesto de Ziel, ahora la resistencia no está formada, no hay organización militar, ¿ qué lo mueve a vengarse de vosotros?

\- Nosotros mismos.- dijo Nico.- quiere venganza por cómo somos. Y esos dos gatos…. Son hijos de Parker y Crystal, querrán venganza porque matamos a sus padres.-

\- En defensa propia.- añadió Ziel.

-Tal vez con Parker fue así.-dijo Nico.- Pero no fue lo mismo con Crystal, la matamos tras capturarla, mandaste su ejecución porque al unirme a la resistencia te dije que quería vengar la muerte de mi hermana, tal vez por eso quieren venganza, aunque al ser sus hijos creo que les daría igual por qué, simplemente les importa que matamos a sus padres y por ello nos quieren hacer daño.-

\- ¿ cómo explicas que no hayan matado a Zack?

\- También fue enemigo nuestro, tal vez se hayan estado ayudando, Zack podría haberles enseñado como atacamos y nos defendemos y poder elaborar una ofensiva para matarnos- dedujo Ziel.

\- Debemos ir a por ellos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Nico.- Dijiste que habías visto huellas que se dirigían hacia aquí, tal vez les encontremos si las seguimos.-

El grupo se puso de acuerdo, seguirían las huellas. Cuando empezaron a seguirlas vieron que se dirigían en diagonal hacia la derecha, lo que hacía que se adentrasen más en la selva al mismo tiempo que bordeaba el edificio abandonado, haciendo que quien pasase por allí llegase a la ciudad sin ser visto. Siguieron caminando, hasta encontrar una cueva, dentro de una leve colina, no era muy grande pero lo suficiente como para albergar a un pequeño grupo de felinos, allí es donde habían estado viviendo planeando su venganza, en ese momento escucharon unas voces acercándose y el grupo se ocultó tras unos arbustos.

-¿dónde están maldita sea?- dijo una voz familiar, Zack.

-Vendrán en poco tiempo seguramente.- dijo la voz femenina de Luna, con una sonrisa burlona y con un brillo en sus ojos con bicromía, reflejando su maldad en sus iris dorado y azul, detrás de ellos, Jinx, con su pelaje gris y sus ojos dorados dirigiendo su mirada hacia las dos aves.

\- Y entonces todo se acabará.- añadió Luna, empezando a caminar en círculos rodeando al grupo enemigo en un círculo, Anastasia y Tom se pusieron en posición defensiva, rodeando con sus cuerpos a la pareja de canarios, protegiéndoles con sus cuerpos, interponiéndose entre los pájaros y los gatos.

\- Basta, parad ahora, y no os haremos daño.- dijo Ziel, provocando la risa de sus enemigos.

\- ¿de verdad piensas que ahora que por fin os tenemos frente a frente vamos a dejaros escapar?.-

\- No estamos solos, nuestros amigos nos defenderán y lucharan a nuestro lado sin dudarlo, dejadnos ir ahora y no os haremos nada.-

De repente, Jinx se abalanzó sobre Ziel, pero este lo esquivó rápidamente, alzando el vuelo hacia un pequeño claro que formaban los límites de las ramas de los árboles por los que pasaba la luz del sol, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de girar para atacar con sus armas a ambos gatos un peso cayó sobre él y lo atrapó entre una garra y el suelo.

-¿Me echabais de menos?- dijo Zack aplastando con su pata al canario negro.- ha pasado mucho tiempo… han pasado muchas cosas, ¿verdad?.

Sin pensarlo Nico voló hasta Zack para atacarlo, recibiendo un golpe del ala derecha de la cotorra verde que lo envió al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza en su espalda para después ser aplastado por la otra pata de Zack al igual que Ziel.

-Parece que os olvidáis de un pequeño detalle… soy más grande que vosotros, con una sola pata podría aplastaros a los dos.- Zack empezó a aplastarlos contra el suelo con sus patas.- me pregunto si moriréis por destrozaros las costillas, o porque éstas perforarán vuestros pulmones llenándolos de sangre.- aumentó la presión contra sus cuerpos, haciendo que ambos canarios gimieran de dolor.- Ahora que lo pienso… es así como murió Parker, le clavasteis unos filos de la armadura en la garganta y se ahogó con su propia sangre en los plumones, mis garras no son muy grandes… pero mi pico es puntiagudo y curvo como las garras de los gatos.- tras decir esto, y con Nico y Ziel agarrados con sus patas, elevó brevemente el vuelo a unos veinte centímetros sobre éste, apretó más contra Ziel y lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos.- ¿ unas últimas palabras?-

\- Vete al infierno.- dijo Ziel antes de liberar una de sus alas y lanzar una de las hojas de su armadura contra el ojo derecho de Zack, dándo justo en su objetivo, ambos canarios escaparon de sus garras y se dirigieron hacia la zona donde Anastasia y Tom peleaban contra los hijos de Parker. Ziel lanzó tres cuchillas que dieron en la espalda de Jinx y Nico hizo lo mismo con Luna, esto hizo que se retorcieran de dolor, dando a Anastasia y Tom de derribarlos en el suelo, por detrás Zack se arrancó las cuchillas del ojo y se dirigió al grupo.

-Déjalo ya Zack, ríndete.- dijo Ziel.- estás desterrado pero libre en la selva, no quieras empeorar tu situación a algo peor.- Ziel alzó el vuelo y en un rápido movimiento se dirigió en picado hacia la espalda de Zack, dio un giro en el aire y clavó tres cuchillas en su espalda mientras que otra se incrustó en su ala izquierda, ahora Zack se había derrumbado en el suelo, agotado y dolorido.- Si te vas de Río ahora, y prometes no volver nunca, te quitaré las cuchillas y te llevaremos al aviario para que te curen las heridas, luego te irás para no volver.-

Zack le dirigió una mirada de odio.- antes muerto….- hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Como desees- Dijo Ziel alzando el vuelo para lanzar sus cuchillas contra el cuello de la cotorra, sus plumas verdes se tiñeron de rojo por la oscura sangre que brotaba de sus heridas, y emanaba un olor a hierro en todo el lugar, con una de las cuchillas que le quedaban Ziel la sacó de su posición en la armadura bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, Jinx y Luna estaban inmovilizados en el suelo por Anastasia y Tom y al igual que ellos miraban atónitos la escena.

Ziel se bajó del cuerpo moribundo de Zack y se dirigió frente a los gatos su cuerpo teñido de rojo dejaba un rastro de sangre por donde caminaba.

\- ¿ A qué esperáis? Matadlos.- ordenó Ziel a los gatos.- Ya han tenido su oportunidad de arrepentirse.- Tom y Anastasia se miraron, no podían, no eran tan fríos, no podían hacerlo.

\- Ya veo…- comentó Ziel.

Antes de que sus amigo pudieran reaccionar, se las apañó para cortarles el cuello al igual que a Zack, sin causar daño a sus amigos y sin que ellos pudieran ni siquiera pensar cómo detenerlo, solo recuperándose cuando sintieron la fría sangre de sus enemigos manchando sus patas.

Nico, Anastasia y Tom miraron al frente, donde se encontraba el capitán, antes de que él se diese la vuelta con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre sobre sus plumas negras y les dijera.

-Vamos, marchémonos, debemos quitarnos la sangre de encima.-


	11. el calor del verano

El grupo caminaba de vuelta a la ciudad, todos estaban en silencio, Anastasia y Tom caminaban tras la pareja de canarios, mirándose entre ellos preocupados, nadie había dicho nada desde lo ocurrido, y Ziel no le había dirigido a nadie la palabra en todo el camino.

-Bueno, este es el límite de la selva,Tom y yo volvemos a la ciudad,nos vemos chicos.- dijo Anastasia dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

-Adiós.- se despidieron ambos canarios al unísono.

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Ziel.

\- Son las doce, deberíamos ir a almorzar algo.- sugirió Nico. Ziel asintió justo antes de que su estómago emitiera un leve sonido.

Diez minutos después llegaron al mercado de frutas, se posaron sobre una caja cerrada de madera en busca de algo que empezaron a caminar por el mercado, asegurándose de no ser vistos por los humanos hasta llegar a un alimento que les interesara, finalmente encontraron una caja de uvas que estaba descargando, sigilosamente se acercaron pegando la espalda a una de las paredes de la caja, ésta tenía una grieta en uno de los tablones de madera que era lo suficientemente grande como para meter un ala o una pata para coger una fruta sin problemas. Nico, con un pequeño tamaño, no tuvo problemas para introducir una pata y sacar un par de uvas para él y su pareja.

-¿estás bien Nico?- dijo el canario negro.

-Sí, es que nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver en un enfrentamiento así, me ha traido recuerdos...- Nico se acercó a Ziel y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Te amo.- dijo el pájaro negro.

-Y yo a ti.-

Ambos comieron rápidamente, y tras descansar bajo la sombra de los puestos de los mercados, se acercaron a la playa para disfrutar el soleado y caluroso día que apenas empezaba.

Pocos minutos después, Nico y Ziel se posaron en la entrada del paseo marítimo a la playa de Copacabana, su arena clara brillaba por la luz del sol a la vez que las azules y cristalinas aguas del mar chocaban con esta en forma de olas dejando una blanca espuma como marca de su paso por la playa, ambos pájaros caminaron por la playa hasta una zona alejada de los humanos, bajo los muelles de carga de barcos comerciales. Nico y Ziel se posaron finalmente en una parcela pequeña de tierra bajo los cimientos de madera de uno de los muelles que parecía una pequeña playa, en la que solo podían caber dos pequeñas aves, perfecto para estar a solas. Ambas aves se acomodaron en el lugar, Ziel se acurrucó apoyándose en el tablón de madera que funcionaba como pilar del embarcadero, mientras, Nico dejó en la arena su tapa de botella y se sumergió en el agua.-

\- Vamos Ziel, seguro que tu también tienes calor.- dijo el pájaro amarillo en un tono sugerente.

Ziel le dio una mirada burlesca antes de meterse al agua junto a Nico y acercarse a él para darle un beso en la boca. Ziel lo empujó contra la base de cemento sobre el que estaba el pilar que sujetaba el embarcadero, alineó sus caderas contra las del canario amarillo y se introdujo en su interior lentamente, asegurándose de que Nico disfrutase de que entraba en el interior de su cuerpo para darle placer, Nico dio unos leves gemidos y en cuanto paró Ziel empezó a embestirlo contra la base del pilar con todas sus fuerzas, acelerando a la vez que los gemidos de Nico aumentaban su volumen, pero debido al ruido de las olas chocando contra la playa, nadie podía escucharlos así que eso no era un problema. Nico sentía el contraste entre el calor de sus cuerpos en movimiento , el ardor de su interior con el frío agradable de las olas del mar, Ziel, por su parte, aprovechaba su tamaño para ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo de Nico, gimiendo cada vez que lo embestía a la vez que lo agarraba por las caderas para llevarlo hacia a él, su sudor caía, mezclándose con el agua salada del mar bajo la que ambos pájaros se unían disfrutando de su actividad carnal escondidos bajo el muelle. Ziel rodeo repentinamente a Nico por el pecho con sus alas a la vez que lo empujaba una vez más, a la misma vez que Nico sentía el hormigueo de un líquido caliente y espeso dentro de él, Nico sintió un pellizco del pico de Ziel en la parte posterior de su cuello, al cabo de un minuto se separaron.

-Deberíamos ir a la ciudad y descansar un poco.- Dijo Nico alzando el vuelo frente a Ziel, quien lo siguió en el camino hacia la playa y después seguir a su compañero hasta la zona exterior del aviario.

-¡Chicos!- les llamó una voz desde el suelo.

\- Anastasia.- reconoció Nico, que bajó hacia la calle junto a Ziel.

\- ¿qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó la gata blanca.- ¿habéis visto a alguien sospechoso?¿os han hecho daño?

-No, tranquila.- dijo Ziel de forma tranquilizadora.- estábamos en la playa y se nos ocurrió ver si ya habíais llegado a la creo que después de nuestro último enfrentamiento nadie nos vuelva a molestar.- dijo refiriéndose al asesinato de Zack y los hijos de Parker.

-Ya se ha terminado todo definitivamente, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.- dijo Tom.- Por cierto, tenemos algo que deciros.

-¿ qué pasa?. -Dijo Nico extrañado.

\- Tom y yo.- siguió Anastasia.- hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y hemos encontrado un hogar fijo en la reserva del aviario, no atacamos a las aves y los humanos saben eso, por lo que nos tratan como gatos domésticos y nos dejan entrar en las instalaciones, así que vamos a fijar nuestra estancia en el edificio.-

¿vais a vivir aquí?- preguntó Ziel, Tom asintió con la cabeza.

-Además hay otra cosa.- dijo Anastasia con una sonrisa tímida.- Tom y yo vamos a tener una colionia de gatos en poco tiempo.

\- enhorabuena.- Dijo Nico feliz.- ¿De cuánto estás?-

-de veinte días, en otro mes y medio aproximadamente deberían nacer los pequeños.-Contestó Anastasia

-Espero poder verlos cuando nazcan, ojalá que las crías de gato no hagan mucho daño al jugar.- comentó Ziel

-Yo no te recomendaría jugar con ellos de tan pequeños, tal vez cuando les enseñemos a hacer amistad con las aves como nosotros podrían estar junto a los pájaros de la reserva.- explicó Tom.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta.- dijo Nico.- Ahora debemos irnos a casa, estamos un poco cansados y nos vendría bien descansar.-

Las aves se despidieron de sus amigos y emprendieron el vuelo hacia su camino, Ziel apreció la expresión pensativa en la cara de su compañero.- ¿qué piensas Nico?- le dijo en un tono alegre.

-Pensaba en las crías que van a tener Tom y Anastasia.-respondió el ave amarilla.- Me recuerda a los niños del orfanato que hay en el aviario, o en….. bueno…. Los sobrinos que podría haber tenido.-

Ziel entendió lo que su compañero quería decir.- En el aviario aún hay muchas crías de aves que se han quedado huérfanas y que necesitan un hogar, tal vez si lo pensamos podríamos acoger a una.-

-¿en serio?¿te gustaría tener uno?- preguntó Nico.

-Oye, aunque parezca un pájaro frío tengo corazón también.-

\- ¿Y estás seguro?-

\- Ya no corremos peligro,los gatos ya no nos molestarán, ni los halcones tampoco. Ahora ya no tenemos ningún enemigo que pueda hacernos daño.- le tranquilizó Ziel.

\- Entonces está decidido. Tendremos que adaptar la casa para un bebé o un niño pequeño.- dijo Nico.


	12. fiesta nocturna

Anochecía en Río de Janeiro, el sol había desaparecido hace poco más de una hora y en el hueco de la pareja de canarios ambos empezaban a levantarse de una breve siesta para asistir al Rocket Club para una noche de diversión.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres ir al Epanema y ayudar a Pedro esta noche?- preguntó Ziel a Nico

-Él estará bien, además tiene a Kipo si surge algún problema, además, ya avisé al club de que algún otro cantante podía sustituirme.-

-Está bien.-

Nico y Ziel salieron de su hueco hacia la zona oeste para llegar al club de Charlie, tardarían aproximadamente diez minutos yendo a velocidad lenta, pero no había prisa, tenían toda la noche para divertirse, volaron disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas de la ciudad iluminada que su vuelo bajo les permitía tener antes sus ojos, las luces a través de las ventanas de los edificios rompían la tenue luz de la luna, llena y en todo su esplendor que se cernía sobre la ciudad como un ojo que sería testigo de todo lo que podría ocurrir esa noche de diversión generalizada en el reino animal del las aves que residían en la ciudad y que iban a divertirse durante la noche. Tras unos minutos más de vuelo ambas aves descendieron lentamente hacia una zona apartada donde acababa la calle que sobrevolaban hasta llegar a entrada del Rocket Club, tuvieron que esperar un poco, la verdad es que esa noche la entrada al club estaba muy solicitada, así que tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos para poder identificarse y entrar a interior del local, que en ese momento estaba casi a oscuras, solo iluminado por unos cuantos focos de luces blancas, moradas y rosas fucsia que daban al interior del local un aspecto romántico y erótico.

(N/A SI QUERÉIS PODÉIS REPRODUCIR LA CANCIÓN SLUTTY SPIDER POLKA POP, QUE ME INSPIRÓ ESTA ESCENA) Al entrar lo primero que hicieron fue buscar una mesa, que venía a ser un cilindro de metal, probablemente de una lata de atún o algo similar, con unos pequeños taburetes realizados con corchos de botellas de champán.

¿qué quieres hacer?- dijo en voz alta Ziel a Nico para que pudiese escucharlo por encima de la música.

-Me apetecería bailar un poco, nunca te he visto bailar. ¿ Sabes hacerlo?- comentó Nico a Ziel.

\- La verdad es que no se me da muy bien, de hecho hace años que no bailo, ni siquiera lo hice con mi anterior pareja.-

-Tranquilo, yo te enseño.- dijo Nico agarrando del ala derecha a su compañero de plumas negras y llevándolo al centro de la pista.

Ambos empezaron entonces a realizar movimientos muy sincronizados, Nico realizaba movimientos suaves mezclados con algunos giros repentinos mientras guiaba a Ziel agarrando las alas de Ziel con las a poco su compañero fue más dinámico y Nico empezó a elevar la dificultad de los movimientos, casi al acabar Ziel tropezó, pero Nico lo agarró en un veloz movimiento justo cuando terminaba la música y lo ayudaba a enderezarse de nuevo justo cuando la canción acabó.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan buen bailarín.- dijo Ziel.

-Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.- contestó su compañero de plumas de color cereal.-¿ Te apetece tomar algo?.- Ziel asintió acompañándolo a la barra.

\- Charlie, ponnos dos Cosmopolitan, el mío con más vodka, y otro con algo más de zumo de arándanos.- Dijo Ziel al colibrí tras la barra.

A los pocos segundos, dos copas triangulares con un líquido rojo en su interior aparecieron ante los ojos de ambos. Ziel agarró el vaso que tenía más alcohol y Nico el que poseía más zumo y azúcar. Ziel aguantaba mejor el alcohol que se compañero, y siendo sinceros Nico casi nunca probaba el alcohol y si lo hacía solo tomaba como máximo dos copas, al contrario que los humanos y algunas aves él sabía divertirse sin necesidad de drogarse con el extracto de una planta tóxica a los que los humanos llamaban bebida.

-¿ qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Ziel al acabarse la copa que había pedido en la barra. El canario amarillo miró a su alrededor.

-Creo recordar que cuando me trajiste aquí por primera vez me llevaste a un dormitorio privado. Ahora no tenemos que escondernos más, y estamos en un ambiente con gente de nuestra condición, ya no me importaría subir y que nos divirtamos un poco.- Ziel se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañero, y esbozó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- Charlie,nos vamos a arriba.- dijo Ziel a su amigo.

\- Tenéis un cartel de no molestar en la pared interior de la caja que hace de habitación, pegadlo por fuera.- avisó Charlie.

(ESCENA LEMON YAOI)

Ambos canarios volaron al piso superior del local formado por cajas de frutas con una pequeña entrada, ambos entraron y pusieron un cartel de "NO MOLESTAR" por fuera antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación las paredes estaban recubiertas de telas granates con luces de navidad rojas iluminando la estancia, dentro, en la pared frente a la puerta había una caja de metal rellena de algodones recubiertos por una tela negra a modo de colchón y unas sábanas rojas oscuro por encima con un par de cojines a juego, a la derecha de la cama había unas tablas a modo de mini bar con pequeñas botellas de licor y unos pequeños vasos realizados con plástico. Ziel se tumbó en la cama nada más entrar mientras Nico colocaba el cartel en la entrada y cerraba bien la puerta.

-¿Vienes o qué?- preguntó Ziel.

-Eres muy impaciente.-Dijo Nico metiéndose en la cama junto a su compañero mientras este empezaba a besuquear su cuello; Ziel envolvió sus patas alrededor de la cintura de Nico mientras ambos se abrazaban el pecho con las alas, recorriendo con ellas la espalda el uno del otro, poco a poco Ziel fue descendiendo como de costumbre hasta su entrepierna mientras la masajeaba y la lamía de arriba abajo con su viscosa y caliente lengua, Nico erizó sus plumas excitado mientras movía sus caderas para acompañar a Ziel , que agarro con sus alas las caderas de Nico empujándolo hacia él mientras Nico gemía cada vez más alto.

\- ¡AH! Ziel, sigue… ve más rápido…- dijo Nico entre gemidos a su amante mientras este obedecía sus peticiones con gusto al oír a su compañero gemir de placer debido a sus acciones, siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta que noto la descarga caliente de Nico bajar por su garganta para separarse de él y darle un beso en el pico mientras babeaba y sus saliva mezclada con el semen caía en las plumas del pecho de segundos después Nico se puso a cuatro patas sobre el colchón y dejó que Ziel se pusiera encima, Ziel entró en su interior mientras que con sus alas masajeaba delicadamente su entrepierna a la vez que lo embestía fuertemente con sus caderas una y otra vez y mordía la carne de su cuello con el pico, cada vez más fuerte y más deprisa, ambos emitían gemidos que eran tapados por la música de fondo que sonaba en la planta inferior del local, que sonaba más fuerte que los gemidos de ambos, que seguían moviéndose sudorosos y húmedos con una presión en sus cuerpos que pedía ser liberada, entonces al cabo de unos minutos, ambos gimieron el nombre del otro llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo, cayendo rendidos en la cama mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, tratando de recuperar el aire con una respiración pesada.

-Deberíamos volver a casa. Podríamos continuar allí…- sugirió Ziel, a lo que Nico aceptó con una sonrisa y un gesto alegre.

(FIN YAOI)

Ambos salieron del local hacia su casa para continuar con la noche de diversión en su hogar.


	13. visita felina

Varias semanas después, Nico se despertó con la vista borrosa, poco a poco, su visión se fue ajustando y volviéndose más nítida, un leve dolor punzante en su cabeza lo molestó al incorporarse en el suelo para levantarse a por el desayuno. A su lado, Ziel dormía tranquilamente mientras roncaba. Nico salió del hueco del nido hacia el pequeño estanque que había en el suelo de la zona donde vivían y fue a refrescarse, primero bebió un poco de agua y después se sumergió en el estanque pequeño para lavar sus plumas, el agua fresca aliviaba el calor que acumulaban sus plumas debido al clima tropical de la ciudad , cuando Nico ya no sintió una alta temperatura en su cuerpo salió del agua, y tras secarse sus plumas alzó el vuelo hacia las ramas del árbol para recoger unas piezas de frutas o algo que pudiesen desayunar, tras inspeccionar un poco, dedujo que no había una fruta del tamaño adecuado, todas eran demasiado grandes para él, sin embargo, en la raíces del árbol, habían caído varias frutas en plena descomposición, aunque la fruta estuviese podrida, las semillas aún estarían en buen estado, bajó de nuevo hasta el suelo y empezó a trocear con su pico y sus patas las carne aguada del fruto para sacar las semillas y llevarlas al interior del nido para desayunar con a poco fue subiendo las semillas, vigilando de vez en cuando si su compañero suguía dormido, y teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, justo cuando acabó de depositar en el suelo del hueco del nido la última semilla Ziel empezó a moverse levemente para abrir los ojos en dirección hacia Nico, dándole una mirada agradable para después levantarse del suelo para acercarse a él.

-Buenos días Ziel.-

-Hola Nico.- saludó el canario negro sobándose la nuca debido a la resaca de la noche anterior.- ¿ qué tal?

-Bien, ¿y tú?- dijo cariñosamente Nico.

\- Ya se me irá pasando la resaca con los minutos.-contestó Ziel, dirigiendo la mirada al desayuno que Nico había traído al nido.

Ziel se levantó y se puso junto a Nico para desayunar con él mientras charlaban.

-Este mes han pasado pocas cosas ¿verdad?.- comentó Nico para empezar una conversación.

-Sí, realmente no ha habido nada que merezca la pena rememorar o contar ahora.-

\- bueno, hemos conseguido ampliar el piso superior y convertir la copa interior del árbol en una azotea, al menos hemos hecho algo productivo…¡Ah! y Perla y Blu van a volver a tener bebés, además hace mucho que no sabemos sobre Anastasia y Tom, sé que están bien, pero me gustaría volver a verlos….han pasado algo más de ocho semanas desde que les vimos por última vez… seguro que ya han tenido a sus crías..-

-Podríamos ir a la reserva y ver como están, ahora ellos viven con las aves en tratamiento y están protegidos por los ornitólogos del centro, que por cierto ahora con el embarazo de Perla están muy ocupados.-dijo Ziel. Ambos se pudieron de acuerdo, irían a visitar a ambas familias tras acabar de desayunar.

Media hora después, ambos pájaros emprendieron el vuelo por la ciudad de río hacia el aviario hasta llegar a una de las entradas para después adentrarse en la zona de selva correspondiente a la instalación hasta ver el edificio central tras cinco minutos volando dentro del recinto, buscaron la ventana de la sala principal, donde se reunían usualmente con Blu y otros animales que vivían en el edificio, la ventana estaba abierta, así que entraron a la clínica sin problema.

-¿Anastasia?¿Tom?...¿hay alguien?.- preguntó Ziel en voz alta en la sala que estaba vacía, pero nada, no había nadie cerca que los escuchara.

\- Chicos, hola.- oyeron a Perla antes de que apareciera por una puerta lateral izquierda.

\- Hola Perla, veníamos a hacer una visita a Tom y a Anastasia.¿Tú que tal estás?.-

-Bien, los huevos eclosionarán en poco tiempo….- hubo un momento de silencio.- Por fin volvemos a empezar de nuevo realmente, se están recuperando las vidas perdidas.- Comentó Perla recordando a sus hijos fallecidos en el conflicto con los gatos.

Blu apareció tras la pequeña charla por el mismo lugar desde donde había venido Perla.- Ya está chicos, Anastasia y Tom ya tienen a sus crías, todas están bien.-

-¿Y cuántos han sido?- dijo Nico

\- Siete, cuatro hembras y tres machos. Dentro de unos minutos la traerán al ala de recuperación junto a los pequeños.-

El grupo de aves continuó hablando de su vida cotidiana hasta que Tom llegó junto a uno de los cuidadores, que traía un trasportín con los pequeños felino recién nacidos, y los depositó cuidadosamente en una mesa para examinarlos ante la atenta mirada de las aves hasta observar a todas las crías y dejarlas en una cesta de mimbre con un cojín a medida del objeto en su interior, a los pocos segundos, otro veterinario trajo a Anastasia hasta la misma cesta donde estaban sus hijos y la dejó descansar.

-Enhorabuena, Anastasia.- felicitó Nico a su amiga.

-Gracias chicos, ¿ queréis echarles un vistazo?-

Ambos canarios asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron lentamente a la cesta donde estaban los pequeños, alimentándose de la leche de su madre; dos eran idénticos a sus padres, una hembra y un macho; la segunda hembra era completamente negra, la tercera, era blanca con manchas canela y negras; y la última era de un color atigrado grisáceo con los ojos azules como los de su madre; los machos eran tres, el mencionado anteriormente era como su padre, de color negro y ojos marrones muy oscuro; uno era idéntico a su madre salvo por sus ojos, siendo uno de color azul y otro dorado; y el último era un marrón claro liso, con las patas, la cola y las orejas más oscuras con el resto de su cuerpo.

-Son adorables.- dijo Nico a quien se le iluminaban los ojos a ver a esas tiernas criaturas.

\- Aún tardarán un tiempo en salir al exterior, pero al menos ya han abierto los ojos.- Dijo Tom acariciando su hocico con el de Anastasia.- primero deberíamos limitar el terreno a la reserva, y cuando sean más ágiles les enseñaremos el mundo exterior que hay tras las murallas de la reserva.-

El gatito negro empezó a levantarse e intentó andar hacia Nico para después darle unos lametones en la cara, Nico lo acarició tiernamente el hocico y le daba mimos al pequeño que lo olisqueaba curioso hasta que éste decidió volver a la cesta con su madre.

Los cuatro empezaron a charlar hasta pasados veinte minutos, y tras la pequeña charla Nico y Ziel salieron por una ventana camino de su hogar.

-Ha sido una visita agradable- comentó Ziel volando de vuelta a casa al lado de Nico.

-Sí, la verdad me ha encantado jugar con los pequeños, ahora que pueden ver claramente sus padres empezarán a enseñarles como es el aviario y cuando crezcan algo más… tal vez salgan al exterior y vaguen por las calles.-

\- Tom me ha dicho que escuchó a los humanos hablar sobre ponerles collares con la dirección de la reserva para que no se les lleve la perrera en caso de que se pierdan y vuelvan con su padres.- comentó Ziel. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Nico decicdió hablar de nuevo.

-Oye, Ziel…..¿ alguna vez pensaste en formar una familia? Quiero decir, una pareja, un hijo… esas cosas.-

-La verdad es que nunca me paré a pensarlo, la verdad siempre me pregunté cómo es criar un polluelo y enseñarle a volar y a encontrar comida.-

-¿Y si nosotros tuviéramos uno?-

-¿Quieres que tengamos un hijo?- preguntó Ziel, a lo que Nico respondió afirmativamente.- bueno, podríamos preguntar en el aviario y si les llega algún huérfano de un canario pequeño o similar nos den un aviso por si podemos adoptarlo.-

Estaba decidido, al día siguiente fueron de visita al aviario e informaron a Margaret, que seguía de voluntaria en el orfanato sobre la situación y les aseguró que si una cría de canario llegaba al aviario serían los primeros en ser avisados.


	14. Chapter 14

Había pasado el tiempo, Nico y Ziel habían celebrado su tercer aniversario de bodas en el Rocket Club, bailando y divirtiéndose hasta medianoche cuando se fueron a su nido para descansar, el día siguiente sería un día especial, unos días antes, Margaret, la hembra de petirrojo que vivía en el aviario les había informado de la llegada de una cría de canario a la clínica, al parecer era una hembra de un criadero de canarios domésticos y se había perdido en el traslado de unos ejemplares a una tienda de animales, ya que llevaba una anilla en la pata con un número y una dirección que Margaret le retiró al llegar al aviario antes de que la viesen los Humanos, pues si lo descubrían llamarían al número y devolverían a la hembra, y en verdad a Margaret no le gustaba que las aves viviesen encerradas toda su vida, se las ingenió para estar cerca de ella para vigilarla mientras los ornitólogos la cuidaban hasta que pudiese volar, ahora, con todas sus plumas y habiendo aprendido lo básico podía marcharse con una familia.

Nico y Ziel llegaron a la ventana de la clínica, que se encontraba abierta y pasaron al interior, donde la hembra de petirrojo los recibió.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal estáis?- dijo ella saludando a la pareja de canarios.

\- Un poco nerviosos la verdad, llevamos mucho esperando esto.- Dijo Ziel mirando a Nico a la cara.

-Bueno, ella está en una de las jaulas abiertas, estará dormida pero son casi las cuatro, debo despertarla de la siesta.-

Las tres aves adultas se acercaron a una jaula metálica que estaba abierta, pues los ornitólogos sabían que ni la cría ni Margaret se marcharían de la clínica. Margaret se metió dentro para despertar a la pequeña.

-Vamos, despierta, hay visita…- dijo ella.

La pequeña hembra, que todavía no podía hablar y seguía teniendo un plumón de bebé en vez de unas plumas adultas abrió lentamente sus ojos, uno azul zafiro, y otro de color miel, causando la sorpresa de ambos padres.

-Es preciosa.- dijo Nico mirándola con detalle.

La hembra se levantó lentamente y se acercó a las patas de Nico para acurrucarse a los pies del canario amarillo, quien la cogió en brazos para mirarla con ternura.

-Que monada.- comentó Ziel acariciando con cuidado a la hembra, que giró su mirada y extendió una de sus alas para intentar alcanzar a Ziel, quien soltó una tierna risa y extendió más su ala para que la pequeña pudiera agarrar sus plumas.

\- ¿habéis pensado ya un nombre?- preguntó Margaret.

\- Hemos decidido llamarla Giselle.- respondió Nico.

\- Bueno.- dijo Margaret.- creo que esto ya es todo, podéis llevarla a casa ya si queréis.-

Ambos canarios se despidieron y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a casa, esta vez con un miembro más en la familia.

Nico y Ziel llegaron a su nido y miraron a la hembra que Nico sostenía en sus alas que empezaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo, con cuidado, Nico la recostó en una cuna improvisada que habían fabricado con algodones y tela para que descansara.

¿Crees que será feliz aquí?- dijo Nico.

-Por supuesto, eres muy cariñoso y dulce, serás un padre maravilloso Nico.- respondió Ziel dándole un beso en la mejilla a su compañero.-

-Sabes- dijo Nico- esto puede ser el principio de nuestra nueva vida….-

**N/A : BUENO, ESTES ES EL FINAL DEFINITIVO, NO HARÉ MÁS SECUELAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD CREO QUE YA LA HE ALARGADO LO SUFICIENTE CON ESTA SECUELA. CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, TENGO PENSADAS OTRAS HISTORIAS DE RIO Y OTROS FANDOMS, HE ESTADO MUCHO TIEMPO TRABAJANDO EN FANFICS DE RÍO Y ME VIENE BIEN CAMBIAR, SIN EMBARGO, TENGO LA IDEA DE REALIZAR UN FANFIC SOBRE LA VIDA DE NICO TANTO ANTES, COMO DESPUÉS DE LAS PELÍCULAS, ES UN FANFIC BASTANTE LARGO Y CON MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS, POR LO QUE TENGO LA POSIBILIDAD DE PUBLICAR 2 VECES AL MES.**

**CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, OJALÁ QUE EL FANDOM DE ESTA PELÍCULA SIGA DESARROLLANDO ESTUPENDAS HISTORIAS, BUENA SUERTE A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
